


Love is Blind

by IthinkitsLunaii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Lance (Voltron), Cafe AU, KeithxLance, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkitsLunaii/pseuds/IthinkitsLunaii
Summary: Keith idolizes Lance and respects him. After all, Lance is incredibly talented in the art of piano.However, Lance is fed up with Keith, has been since they were first introduced to each other.The two have a very... bad attitude towards each other.And Keith is a pining idiot and tries to change it.(this is my first fic on ao3so forgive me if i mess something up)





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so. First chapter is Lance's POV of events with Keith + a basic description of setting.  
> if they work in a cafe/restaurant place does that make this a restaurant au and cafe au?  
> probably
> 
> Please forgive and tell me about any typos or anything unclear and unreadable. I'll try and fix it!

I’m usually asked what it’s like to be blind. The answers vary. When I was younger I’d just say “dark”. Sometimes the word “lonely” was thrown in too. But that was when I was young and naïve. As I got older I started replying with phrases like “I don’t know, I’ve never experienced anything else.” Or “what do you think? I can’t see.”. Until now. Now all I do is fight back. “I don’t know, what’s it like to be able to see? Not needing a seeing dog or cane? Not having to awkwardly tell people your blind? Tell me, I’m curious.” I’d sneer it like the person had just killed my mother and asked me on a date.  
I’ve been told I was just over reacting. That I was being unreasonable. But I think my actions are perfectly reasonable. I find it rude that people have the nerve to ask that. I don’t ask them things like that unless they ask me. Eye for an eye. (Yes, I realise how dumb that sounds).  
It gets worse when the topic of my major rolls around. Is it so hard to think that a blind kid can play an instrument? There are braille music sheets. People only find it weird that I can read them because they can’t. They can’t stand it.  
I can’t stand it either.  
Except, there’s a few rare people who I can stand. They’re the people who stick around past my obvious angst and try to learn.  
Pidge has learnt a majority of braille to help label things for me (like basic kitchen supplies), Hunk helped teach me to cook, Shiro helped fund for a seeing eye dog for me, and Allura and Coran have been some of the most supportive people I know.  
And then there was Keith.  
I can’t decide what Keith is to me. I know Keith definitely is not a friend, but I didn’t hate Keith either. It wasn’t like Keith was a nosy acquaintance who would ask me too many questions, more like he was insensitive. He’d ask to go see a movie with my friends, infront of me. He would ask me to take something to someone, not quite caring whether or not I could see who I was supposed to be finding. The only reason I was friends with Keith in the beginning was because we have mutual friends.  
Speaking of Keith.  
“Hello- Earth to Lance- Listen buddy, your blind, not deaf” The rush of air across my face, waving back and forth, told me that Keith was trying to get my attention. Not like that would do anything. I tilted my head upwards to show that I was at least listening.  
“I’m not your ‘buddy’, what do you want?” I sneered. As usual this was the normal reaction I gave Keith, just to make sure he remembered my feelings towards him.  
“You’ve got your arm o- you know what never mind. How’s your song going?” Keith asked.  
“Why do you care? I thought you hated the Arts Majors.”  
“I do. I’m just trying to make conversation before I my shift starts.” I could hear the ruffle of his clothes, which told me loud and clear he had turned his back on me. From the direction of his voice, I could tell he was sitting at the table behind me, studying probably, while I was playing at the small piano set up in the restaurant.  
The restaurant wasn’t a college run building, no those kinds of places were on campus and served filth. Only the finest the school’s crappy budget could afford. All the real money went to paying off the teacher’s wages, new school equipment etc. The College itself wasn’t bad. Or at least the dorms, teachers, equipment and success rates weren’t. In fact, they were kind of top of the line. It was quite a prestigious School. They just had a strict ‘feed yourself’ policy. Thus the severe lack of good eating joints on campus.  
Hunk worked as the chef, learning techniques he could bring back to class to wow the teacher with whilst making money and feeding everyone who walked through the doors. Pidge wasn’t a waiter like you’d expect. She’s too young. She barely scraped into college so there was no way the government let her have a job (they hated Pidge for some reason. Probably has something to do with the hacking…) instead she worked the register as a volunteer and lived off of the tips, this was something the regulars knew so they paid her about three times as much. Allura and Shiro are waiter/waitress, along with Coran, but Coran’s more of the kind of guy who checks reservations in and sees people to some seats. Keith doesn’t work here at all. No one knows where he works. It pisses me off. He’s always talking about his shifts while he’s here but will never tell us where he works.  
I work the only position I can, the pianist at this warm and cozy establishment. Cliché as it may be. But it makes sense. A blind waiter? No way in hell could that happen. A blind chef? Nope, wouldn’t be able to see how the foods cooking. Blind – whatever the hell Pidge’s job is called -? Nope, cant see the buttons, prices or… anything.  
Anyway, back to the conversation.  
“Oh wow, its going well if you must know.” I paused, “Tell me where you work.”  
“We’ve had this conversation a thousand times Lance, no.”  
“Tell me.”  
“No.”  
“Tell me or I’ll play your favourite song. ‘What’s New Pussycat’ ring a bell?” I mocked.  
A few years ago I had walked in on Keith singing along to the song, very loudly, whilst writing an essay. I haven’t stopped black mailing him since.  
“Play it all you want, I go in two minutes. And I know for sure hell you don’t like abruptly switching songs. Last I checked, this is only the beginning of the Harry Potter theme song.”  
“Screw you Keef.”  
“And a good ass day to you too MccLain.”


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare for Keith's take on what happened. (basically chapter one - but keiths POV and its backstory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is keith's justification for being a douche from the last chapter.

Let me get one thing straight, it wasn’t really my fault. It wasn’t my fault that I didn’t know he was blind when I first met him, everyone just suspected I knew. I didn’t.  
No one told me and it’s not like Lance made it easy to tell he was blind. His dog didn’t wear the stereotypical vest (even though she probably should… I think. I don’t know, no one told me), he has too much pride to use his cane at all, that same pride also shows in the way he holds himself high. Its’s almost like he didn’t want to admit he was blind, and knowing him and his ego, that’s probably the case.

And when I say he doesn’t act blind, he really doesn’t. He pretends to pay attention to the keys of the piano he plays as if he can see them, he makes sure to face the people talking too.

After I first met him it took me a week or so to put it together on my own.

Which was probably the biggest mistake I’ve made concerning Lance.

He took on the pissy attitude he’s had for months towards me and I’ve had to play along with it ever since. God forbid I try to be nice to the guy, as you’ve seen.  
He expects me to be just as angsty as him… I am, but in my own sense for the word.

I don’t hate the guy. He’s annoying as hell sometimes and he always finds a way to make me storm out of a conversation I started, but I don’t hate him. It’s far from that.  
I’m actually really impressed with his ability to be able to play an instrument he can’t see, read with his fingers and be able to look at someone dead in the eye without seeing them himself. Meanwhile, I’m the boring English Major who dropped music classes in school as soon as I could, just because I found it boring and hard.  
In a way, his situation makes me think a lot… ok that went deep. Back to talking about Lance.

Before Shiro introduced me to him, I’d sit and watch him play piano in the café style part of the restaurant. I’d found it incredible he could play the songs he did without sheet music. When he played with his eyes shut calmly really drove me nuts. I was in awe.

Then I realised that was kinda normal for him… after about a week after Shiro introduced me. Which then means I had been watching for… five weeks. Yeah, like I said. But that still made his skills all the more impressive.

I think the thought of slipping him my number crossed my mind once, but never again when I realised how dumb that sounded. I couldn’t try and compliment him now either. He seems to have the idea that it’d be setting him up drilled into that thick skull of his.

It may not have been this way if I had paid more attention to him when we first met, I would have picked up the blind thing a lot quicker if I hadn’t assumed everything he did was unique to him. But then again, I’ve been told it could have gone worse with him. Apparently just asking if he’s blind ‘cos it seems like it’s just as rude as asking him to write a song about you. I learnt that the hard way.

The conversation was going well and normal until;  
“Wait, you’re blind? How?” I had asked, shocked beyond belief as bits and pieces had matched up in my mind.  
“What do you mean ‘How?’, how else? I was born this way doofus. Just like how you were born being able to see!” he had practically spat at me. While it took me a few weeks to realise he was blind, it only took me seconds to realise he was touchy about it.  
“Ok, I probably shouldn’t have asked that, but it’s just, you played it off so well!” I had shrieked.  
“Well duh, like hell I’m gonna act like a damsel in distress. I don’t put the vest on Blue for that exact reason!” He gestured angrily to the black lab curled up at his feet.  
“Well that makes a whole lot of sense doesn’t it Lance? You make sure people can’t tell your blind and when they do figure it out you go bad shit on them? Real mature wise guy.” I yelled.  
“Oh, my god! Well sorry I didn’t want to look helpless! Not everyone can have pets for fun, Keith!”  
The argument may as well have continued for days. In the end, Lance won, using the whole ‘white privileged boy fights a blind kid’ card. Which is bull, he started it.  
Anyway, that’s how it’s always been with us. I try to be nice and get to know him, he shuts me down and yells at me, I yell back and storm off. We have a system. And it’s always been this way, and unfortunately it might always be this way.

To top things off, the cherry on top of the piece of shit cake which is my relationship with Lance, is that Shiro teases me for it. In the car on the way to and from classes and the restaurant, in the restaurant whenever he can, at the dorm, in the mall. Anywhere. You name the place and Shiro will somehow manage to fit teasing me for having a crush on this asshole into the conversation were having.  
…  
Did I say crush? I meant… I idolize him. For how he does everything he does despite being blind. How he’s able to play music without seeing the keys, memorising sheet music, gets around with his dog, sometimes gets around without his dog. How he’s able to take care of himself mostly on his own. How his unseeing blue eyes seem to sparkle as he yells at me. How his soft blue hair moves in the air as he angrily whips his face to give me a ‘look’… crap this got gay again.  
You know what, nah I’ll make you feel bad for me again.

Shiro purposefully wiggles teasing me into every conversation we have. If were shopping for groceries for Hunk; “Hey Keith, see this tomato? That’s the shade of your face yesterday when you were talking to Lance.” Playing video games; “I bet you’d like to be able to play this with Lance.” Just doing whatever in the café; “Surely the view in the window behind Lance isn’t so amazing that you let your coffee go cold? Oh wait, Lance is the view for you, isn’t he?”  
It almost drove me as crazy as Lance does.

The worst thing is, it’s not just Shiro either. Pidge tried to bribe me into asking him out, the promise of doing the week’s homework in return for just asking him out. Hunk would try and guilt trip me into asking him out, bringing up the fact that I could probably get past his infamous wall of ‘shut out’. Allura and Coran… well they were just pushy and encouraging. But Shiro was the worst by a landslide. Maybe that because I see him most of the day, but he is the worst out of all of them.  
And to be clear, I would ask him out if I wasn’t mortified of doing it. While his eyes hold nothing they simultaneously could set a pool on fire. A pool. Of water. On fire. So, I hadn’t worked up the courage for that yet.

But maybe that might change... eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably uploaded this sooner than i should have... but at the same time, this also should have been uploaded earlier? idk.  
> Next chapter: Keith does some shiz. i think its easy to tell what judging by the last sentence of this chapter.
> 
> question: who do you favor now, Keith or Lance?

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is Keith's POV of what happened between Lance and him. Also, like i had explained in this chapter with Lance, this will also have Keith's attitude, reasons and true feelings (whatever that means)


End file.
